Consejos amorosos de la tía Artemisa
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Artemisa solía ignorar a los hombres, mortales o no, la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando uno había ganado su respeto podia hacer algunas cosas para ayudarlo, mas aun si eso incluía a uno de sus familiares. Este fic fue escrito en honor a la "Semana Solangelo" del foro el Monte Olimpo.


**Hola a todos, publicar todos los días es duro pero vale la pena si es por el Solangelo.**

 **Seguramente se habrán dado cuenta de que no he comentado en otros fic dedicados a esta semana, la razón es que no he leído ninguno por mi poca disponibilidad de tiempo, verán la próxima semana tengo parcial y hay una cantidad ridícula de temas que debo empezar a estudiar, además tengo clases casi siempre d sin contar tutorías o cosas así y con mi imaginación activa que no me deja escribir una historia corta, no he podido leer las demás historias, sin embargo estoy segura de que todas son fantásticas y tan pronto salga de lo que tengo que hacer las leeré todas y cada una dejando un Reviews. Lo juro por el rio estigio.**

 **En otras noticias, quiero informar que Artemisa es una de mis diosas favoritas, la aprecio mucho, por lo que oficialmente le pido perdón si se llega a sentir ofendida con este fic, simplemente no pude evitar pensar que es tía de Will y estuvo muy involucrada en la historia de Nico, además de que imagine que no muchos publicarían algo así sobre ella. Me pareció interesante y decidí hacerlo, también me disculpo con todas las cazadoras (aunque no lo crean yo también soy una) que este leyendo esto.**

 **Sin más lean y disfruten.**

 **Jueves 27- Día de los dioses metiches: y bueno, aunque Nico ya conoce a Apolo, Will no ha conocido a Hades y a Perséfone, y ya que el miércoles hablaremos de las familias mortales de estos dos, este es el momento para incluir a los dioses y que no se enojen con nosotros. Veremos aquí cualquier cosa, desde cómo se llevan Will y Nico con sus respectivos suegros o Afrodita dando su opinión o Eros y Anteros o lo que quieran.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen y el reto fue propiciado por Karen Hikari.**

* * *

 **Consejos amorosos de la tía Artemisa**

Muchos pensaban que Artemisa era una diosa que odiaba a los hombres, solo pensaba en la cacería y sus cazadoras, y con suerte, mucha suerte, en su hermano.

Esto no era del todo cierto, si es verdad, le gustaba la cacería y pasar todo el tiempo posible con sus cazadoras, sin embargo no odiaba del todo a los hombres, es verdad que prefería mantenerlos aparte, pero eso no significaba que los odiara, de hecho habían varios semidioses que se habían ganado su respeto, como Percy Jackson y aunque muchos no lo creyeran, Nico di Angelo.

Ese pequeño semidiós hijo de Hades y cuya hermana se había unido brevemente a la cacería, le había demostrado innumerable cantidad de veces que un hombre podía ser leal, fuerte, decidido y honorable, características que obviamente estimaba mucho en sus propias cazadoras. Si bien, en un inicio lo considero fastidioso y molesto, y creyó que le hacía un favor a su hermana cuando le ofreció el puesto de cazadora, en el momento que la joven murió y observo el drástico cambio del pequeño, no pudo evitar sentirse levemente culpable, solo un poco, nada poco manejable, igual no era como si no hubiera hecho cosas peores.

Sin embargo con el final de la guerra contra Gea y al verse incapaz de ayudar de cualquier manera a su hermano, al fin comprendió, entendió la impotencia de ver como la vida de tu hermano se alejaba de tu lado y no podías hacer nada por ayudarlo, como aquello que siempre pensaste que era seguro, aquella persona que siempre pensaste que estaría a tu lado y, aunque no se vieran siempre, te acompañaría y ayudaría en los momentos difíciles, se iba. No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, eso fuera lo que los mortales llamaban "karma", y no pudo evitar pensar que para ese niño de diez años su dolor e impotencia debió haber sido mil veces peor, porque ella tenía a sus cazadoras, Nico di Angelo no había tenido a nadie más en ese momento.

Por esta razón, y para tener algo que hacer en vista de que no podía ayudar a su hermano, decidió que iba a contribuir en la felicidad del hijo de Hades.

Los humanos siempre decían que el amor era la clave de la felicidad, que si lo encontraban su vida estaría casi completa, así que, eso era lo que haría, se encargaría de darle un final de cuento al joven. Además salía ganando, porque con la orientación sexual de Nico ninguna joven seria prospecto para esta tarea, si no hubiera sido así y el pelinegro hubiera resultado ser heterosexual, no habría movido ni un dedo para ayudarlo en ese sentido por mucho karma acumulado que tuviera, una mujer tiene sus principios después de todo. Como bonus extra el chico elegido, Will Solace, era hijo de su hermano, su sobrino mortal, casi nunca hacia nada por ellos, pero como favor especial a su hermano a el también lo ayudaría a encontrar la felicidad, técnicamente era como estar ayudando a Apolo.

Para lograr su cometido había leído cuanto libro romántico mortal había podido, debía admitir que algunos eran hasta interesantes mientras que otros le habían dado ganas de vomitar de lo empalagosos, pero le habían dado varias ideas que trataría de poner en práctica, después de todo, decían que los clichés nunca pasaban de moda, si bien algunos no aplicaban al caso y otros ya eran un cliché por sí mismos, al menos intentaría algunos.

* * *

 **Primer intento: Situaciones incomodas.**

Según varios libros, la protagonista se conocía con su verdadero amor cuando tropezaba accidentalmente, se le caían los libros o le tiraban algo y milagrosamente, él salía a rescatarla. Básicamente ese era su plan, más o menos.

Primero lo intentaría con Nico, era el más propenso a ser el pasivo de la relación por lo que debía aplicar con él o al menos eso se suponía.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar un momento en el que estuvieran cerca, haría tropezar a Nico y Will lo atraparía, se mirarían a los ojos, probablemente se sonrojarían y, si tenía mucha suerte, se besarían.

Eso era lo que debía pasar.

Obviamente eso no pasó.

Cuando le realizó la zancadilla mística al hijo de Hades, este, en lugar de caer, como debería haber hecho, se impulsó con su otro pie en lo que parecía un salto para aterrizar con gracia y seguir su camino con normalidad.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — preguntó Will asombrado.

—Después de pelear con tantos monstruos aprendes algunos trucos para evitar caer inoportunamente durante una batalla— explicó con indiferencia.

"¡Claro!" se regañó la diosa, varias de sus cazadoras eran capaz de hacer eso, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ese tipo de técnicas no funcionaba con un guerrero nato.

Bueno aún quedaba Will.

Con él no iba a cometer el mismo error, no tendría opción más que caerse y el pelinegro lo atraparía junto con lo que sea que se cayera como el caballero que podía llegar a ser. Esta vez era casi infalible.

Todo salió bien, estaban en el almacén de la enfermería, Nico ayudaba a Will con el inventario, el rubio tenía una caja en la mano, iba a salir con ella, otra zancadilla milagrosa y su sobrino cayó sin remedio. ¡Perfecto!

Con lo que no contó, era que Nico tenía buenos reflejos para defenderse en una batalla pero no para reaccionar rápido cuando su futuro novio, según Artemisa, caía. Por lo que Will cayó en el piso dolorosamente, todos los medicamentos terminaron regados en el piso y el hijo de Hades era incapaz de dejar de reír. Situación que ofendió profundamente al hijo de Apolo, causando una pequeña pelea, que casi todos en la enfermería escucharon y que dejaran de hablarse por una semana.

Definitivamente esa no había sido una buena idea.

Bueno aun le quedaban planes, seguro alguno funcionaba.

* * *

 **Segundo intento: Cena romántica a la luz de la luna.**

A la diosa antigua de la luna, Selene, le encantaba el romance, por eso hacía de las noches lo más hermosas posibles, así como también oscuras para que los amantes clandestinos pudieran encontrarse. Artemisa no era así, cuando le dieron el control de la luna lo único que le interesaba era recorrer el mundo en su carruaje lunar buscando doncellas, si bien la noche era para amantes clandestinos, también lo era para los jóvenes que, cansados de su vida, decidían terminarla o para aquellas jóvenes con el corazón roto que lloraban en silencio para no ser escuchadas y como diosa y en su búsqueda permanente de cazadora, las encontraba y les ofrecía un puesto, haciendo que desaparecieran jóvenes en la noche, seguramente era el origen de varias leyendas, por las venganzas y todo eso, pero sinceramente, le daba igual.

Sin embargo ese cliché era muy común a su parecer y para cumplirlo no debía involucrar a nadie más que ella misma.

Así que aprovechando una noche de luna llena, decidió preparar una cena romántica en uno de los claros del bosque, era un lugar perfecto, según ella, los arboles hacían de ese espacio un lugar privado, se escuchaba el pasar de un rio a lo lejos y había toda clase de flores de vistosos colores, que se aseguró de que no fueran venenosas ni nada parecido. Hizo aparecer una mesa llena hecha de troncos de árboles, la decoró con flores como mantel y dos velas en el centro de la misma. Sirvió un único plato de espagueti que compartirían y, por azares del destino, es decir, su intervención, tomarían la misma tira y terminarían besándose y tendrían un final feliz.

Solo hacía falta atraerlos al lugar.

Envió dos notas, una para Will y una para Nico citándolos para que se encontraran en los límites del bosque, dejo algunas señales para llegar al claro y se dispuso a observar su obra de arte.

Como era de esperarse el hijo de Apolo fue el primero en llegar, al rato llego el pelinegro.

—Hola Will— saludó Nico—. ¿Esperaste mucho?

—No tanto— respondió—. ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

— ¿Qué? — el hijo de Hades parecía confundido—. ¿No fuiste tú el que me llamo?

—No, fuiste tú el que me cito en este lugar.

Los dos chicos miraron a su alrededor extrañados.

—Algo raro está pasando— murmuró Nico moviendo su anillo de calavera con inquietud.

—Deberíamos volver a las cabañas— ofreció Will.

Por supuesto esto ya lo había previsto Artemisa, por lo que en ese momento llamó a las arpías que protegían el campamento evitando así que se devolvieran.

—Mira allá— señaló Nico—. No podemos regresar, si las arpías nos ven, no terminara bien.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? — cuestionó su sobrino.

—No sé.

—Mira eso— señaló el hijo de Apolo—. Parece un camino.

—Sí, uno hecho de piedras que brillan a la luz de la luna como el cuento de Hansen y Gratel. Seguro es peligroso.

—Deberíamos seguirlo.

—Tú en serio estás loco— gruñó el hijo de Hades—. ¿No me escuchaste? Seguro es peligroso, podría ser una trampa, podríamos perdernos o incluso morir.

—Bah— desestimó Solace con la mano—. No nos pasara nada, si tienes tu espada destruirás a cualquier monstruo y con mis poderes de curación no nos pasara nada grave.

—Pero…

—Vamos, chico muerte. ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo? — retó.

—Tu eres un constante grano en el trasero, Solace— Dijo empezando a caminar, Will solo sonrió y Artemisa se dio por bien servida.

Al llegar al claro, los dos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que había allí, la diosa de la cacería esperaba un, "Es hermoso, vamos a sentarnos", se esperaba algo de recelo por la comida, tal vez hasta la dejaran de lado pero se quedarían ahí un rato, conversando y conociéndose.

Lo que no esperaba era que Nico levantara su espada listo para el ataque y que Will se tensara.

El hijo de Hades con un movimiento de manos convoco las sombras, apagando las velas en el proceso y que luego de un tajo cortara las flores que lo decoraban.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — preguntó Will sin dejar de ver a su alrededor.

—A veces el olor de las flores o el de velas aromáticas cubre el olor de monstruos escondidos, además dime que no te parece raro que esto estuviera en el medio del bosque— agregó.

— ¿Sinceramente? Es muy extraño— admitió Will—. Aunque debes aceptar que parecía muy romántico.

— ¿Romántico? —Nico parecía incrédulo—. Tal vez, para una chica. Personalmente preferiría evitarme estas cursilerías.

—Eres un caso perdido, chico muerte— murmuró divertido el rubio—. Pero te doy un punto.

—Ven regresemos, las arpías ya se debieron haber ido.

Artemisa fue incapaz de detenerlos, no iba a funcionar después de todo. El segundo plan había resultado todo un fracaso, considero el hecho de pedirle ayuda a Afrodita, pero toda una vida burlándose de ella se lo impedían.

Suspiró.

Se le acababan las ideas.

* * *

 **Tercer intento: Celos.**

Muy bien, este era el cliché de los clichés, siempre funcionaba y era imposible que con ellos no. Se gustaban, era obvio y por tanto podían llegar a celarse.

El problema principal era encontrar a un chico dispuesto a coquetear abiertamente con cualquiera de los dos.

No encontró ninguno. No podía culpar a los semidioses, se caracterizaba por despreciar a todo el hombre en general, no confiarían en sus intenciones, por lo que decidió hacerlo ella misma.

Era una diosa, podía ser un hombre si quería. No lo hacía muy seguido e incluso prefería convertirse en cualquier otra clase de animal pero podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo solo tenía una oportunidad.

Podía intentar coqueteando con Will para darle celos al pelinegro, su carácter era potencialmente explosivo y podría reaccionar con facilidad, el problema era que había visto su historial con Percy, a pesar de que demostraba odiarlo, todos, absolutamente todos, tal vez con algunas excepciones, creían que lo odiaba por lo de su hermana y porque le gustaba Annabeth, nunca hizo una escena de celos ni nada que se le pareciera. Con Will no era igual y podía reaccionar diferente pero no iba a arriesgarse, ya habían fallado todos sus planes.

La siguiente opción era Will, su carácter era mucho más tranquilo, demasiado según la diosa, sin embargo lo había visto exaltarse si la situación lo ameritaba, cosa que sucedía mucho cuando estaba alrededor de cierto hijo de Hades, debido a que el pelinegro tendía a dejar de lado su salud, nunca había visto a Will celoso pero era muy probable que con él funcionara mejor que con di Angelo.

Su transformación fue sencilla, un joven de al menos 15 años, de constitución delgada pero con los músculos justos, mirada amable y abierta de ojos plateados, piel blanca y cabello pelirrojo.

Entro en el campamento con soltura, se presentó ante Quirón, quien se quedó observándola por un rato con los ojos conocedores de quien ha visto y oído muchas cosas, y finalmente le pidió que alguien lo -la- guiara por el campamento, consciente de que la mayoría de los semidioses estaban ocupados pero Nico, probablemente no.

Para su deleite fue el hijo de Hades quien se encargó de guiarlo por el campamento y ella como buena actriz que podía llegar a ser, miraba todo asombrado y miraba al hijo de Hades con admiración.

Constantemente la diosa tomaba a Nico del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia lugares que cualquier nuevo encontraría interesantes, esto no le agradaba al chico pero evitaba decir algún comentario hiriente al respecto. Cuando Artemisa arrastraba al hijo de Hades a los límites del bosque prácticamente chocaron con el hijo de Apolo que venía corriendo hacia ellos, se veía agitado y algo molesto, aunque no sabría especificar con quién.

— ¡Nico! — exclamó Will fijándose con quienes había chocado—. ¡Hola! Tú debes ser el nuevo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—George*— contestó sin vacilación, antes de empezar esa misión debía tener claro un nombre, no era idiota, era muy importante para mantener su coartada.

—Un placer, George— saludó—. Soy Will Solace, líder de la cabaña 7, es decir hijo de Apolo, también soy jefe de la enfermería del campamento así que probablemente nos vamos a ver seguido.

—No lo asustes, Solace— regañó el pelinegro—. No le hagas caso, a menos que te suceda algo grave no tienes por qué llegar a la enfermería.

—Sí, pero…

—Oye Nico ¿Vamos a la arena? ¡Quiero aprender a usar una espada! — Interrumpió George—. Un placer conocerte Will.

Diciendo esto agarró la mano de Nico intencionadamente y lo arrastro a la arena.

Varios días pasaron, en ese tiempo no se había separado en casi ningún momento del pelinegro paro aun así nada funcionaba, lo único que había logrado era que Will se volviera distante y cortante con Nico y por con siguiente el hijo de Hades también.

A este paso no conseguiría nada, ni siquiera consiguió una reacción cuando le dió a Nico un beso en la mejilla justo al frente de Will, lo único que logro fue que el pelinegro se sonrojara y se molestara con él y que el hijo de Apolo diera la vuelta y regresara a su cabaña. Razón por la cual decidió terminar con eso, era ridículo, esos dos eran unos cabezotas de primera.

Ya no tenía más planes. Solo podía hacer una cosa.

* * *

 **Cuarto intento: Al Hades con todo, con los hombres hay que ser directa.**

Ya habían fracasado tres de sus planes, se suponía que algo así no pasaría, según todas esas novelas románticas, siempre funcionaba alguno de los casos, pero al parecer con esos dos no lograría nada.

Idiotas.

Era momento de interferir completamente.

Decidió aprovechar que los dos solían hacer el inventario juntos, cuando no estaban molestos el uno con el otro.

Cerró la puerta del almacén y, antes de que pudieran gritar, se apareció frente a ellos.

—Buenos días, semidioses— habló la diosa con rostro serio.

— ¿Artemisa? — preguntó Nico con recelo y hostilidad reprimida.

—Así es.

—Tía, ¿Cómo estás? — Will trataba de aparentar normalidad, infructuosamente, claro—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Nada en particular— contestó—. Solo vengo a hablar con ustedes.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de George? — preguntó Nico.

—Veo que te has dado cuenta muy rápido— decía la diosa con una sonrisa en su cara—. Yo era el semidiós que conocían como George.

—Ya decía yo que esos ojos plateados los había visto antes— murmuró el pelinegro.

— ¿Con que objetivo? ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo como eso? —cuestionó esta vez Will, impactado.

—No solo es eso, Will— dedujo Nico—. Ella también tiene que estar involucrada con la extraña cena a la luz de la luna.

—Pero ¿Cuál es tu objetivo, tía?

—Simple, decidí hacer una buena obra que no incluyera a mis cazadoras y me gustó la idea de emparejarlos a ustedes dos — dijo Artemisa lo más directa y sincera posible.

Si no habían captado las indirectas, tendrían que captar las directas, así tuviera que golpearles la cabeza con manzanas a cada uno.

— ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué ahora? — cuestionó Nico.

—Mis razones no tienen por qué importarte, hijo de Hades— contestó Artemisa con voz fría—. Por lo pronto lo único que deben saber es que los dos tienen sentimientos románticos por el otro. ¡Felicidades, son correspondidos! Les aconsejo que empiecen a salir lo más pronto posible, para disfrutar más tiempo juntos y todas esas cosas mortales.

—Creo que si empezáramos a salir, no tiene por qué ser de su incumbencia— replicó el peligro.

—Sin ofender, tía— agregó lo más rápido que pudo el rubio, preocupado por la integridad de su casi novio.

—Miren que lindos, ya hasta completan las oraciones del otro— la diosa tenía una pequeña sonrisa, aunque su actitud seguía siendo igual de distante que siempre—. En fin, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, lo que hagan a partir de ahora ustedes lo deciden.

Dicho eso Artemisa desapareció.

—Eso fue algo raro— murmuró Nico después de un rato de silencio.

—Ni que lo digas— corroboró Will—. Pero al menos sirvió para algo.

— ¿Si?, que…

El hijo de Hades no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el rubio lo estaba besando. Definitivamente la intervención de la diosa había sido muy beneficiosa.

Desde su trono, la diosa observaba la escena satisfecha, al menos ahora podía decir que no tenía ningún asunto pendiente con Nico di Angelo.

* * *

 **Cada vez me salen mas largos ¿No? Que raro.**

 ***George, escogí ese nombre porque en el tercer libro Apolo se presentó ante Percy como Fred, para ser encubierto, entonces no pude evitar pensar en Fred y George de Harry Potter y me pareció apropiado.**

 **Esto concluye con mi partición por el día de hoy, nos leemos mañana con el fic dedicado al día viernes, uno de los mejores días de la semana.**

 **Perdón por mis errores de ortografía de este y de mis anteriores fic.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
